Untitled or RobWingStar
by LeafyHorse
Summary: PURE FLUFF STORY! NO PLOT! Ok here is my second RobStar story. This story is about Nightwing and Starfire and what else happened in the episode "How long is forever?" !ENJOY! ALSO! At one part there are a bunch of side comments, so off you don't like side comments, suck it up. ( lol ) Give it a try. PURE FLUFF


RobWingStar

PURE FLUFF STORY! NO PLOT!  
Ok here is my second RobStar story. This story is about Nightwing and Starfire and what else happened in the episode "How long is forever?"  
!ENJOY!  
ALSO! At one part there are a bunch of side comments, so off you don't like side comments, suck it up.  
( lol ) Give it a try.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans, Google Images, ( you'll find out later ) Batman, ( just a minor battle scene with The Joker, everyone calm down ) or Star Wars ( They watch Star Wars on TV one night )

QUICK NOTE PLEASE READ- I estimated Robin to be between the height of his old self and NightWing. So he is a little taller then Star but the same build and look as Robin besides his hair, which is long like NightWing. The story starts right when Star arrived at NightWing's headquarters and is looking at his old suit from the episode "How long is forever?" THANKS AND ENJOY!

Starfire stared at Robin's old suit. It brought back memories. Memories that have been long forgotten in the past 20 years. She sighed. 'I still remember the day I met him.' She thought to herself. A warm blanket dropped over her shoulders interrupted her trans of thought.  
"It's been a long time Star. I missed you." NightWing said quietly with a small smile and in a calm voice that made Star's inside heat up.  
"Robin?"  
"Please, call me NightWing."  
"NightWing."  
They stared at each other for awhile, getting lost in each others eyes  
( even though Starfire couldn't see his ) NightWing finally broke the silence by saying, "Lets find the Titans." Starfire dropped her gaze to the floor.  
" I believed us to be having.. 'The moment'" Starfire said out loud. NightWing froze in his tracks, then he slowly turned around. He reached a hand up to her face and rubbed her cheek, and almost whispered, "Star...I...I..."  
Starfire began to move in.  
"NightWing. Stop talking" ( From Tokyo if you didn't know )  
They both moved in slowly, their lips barley touching, then it deepened, and sparks flew. The moments seemed to last forever until NightWing stopped for air. Starfire, so overwhelmed by emotion ( for battling, seeing her friend and home like in this condition, feelings for Robin, ect. ) collapsed into his arms. NightWing smiled and positioned her bridle style and carried her into the nearest bedroom.  
( which happened to be his ) ( And no  
perverts he's not going to do THAT 0 ... maybe ) *deviously smiles and viewers also deviously smile and nod heads* lol back to the story )

After NightWing tucked his sleeping angel into bed and kissed her forehead , he decided to go downstairs and finish his paperwork and obsess over the latest villain.  
( And we all know he is good at that ^-^ Enough with the side comments. Time to get down to buisness o )  
After hours of searching, he glanced at his small black electronic clock, that faintly glowed 3:45 in a turquoise color. He desired rest, and headed off to bed. As soon as he started punching in the code, he remembered the sleeping auburn angel. 'Will she be OK with us sleeping together?' He thought. He walked in and decided to sit on the bed and watch her sleep ( ? I don't know, he had nothing else to do ? ). Her arms were scattered across the black mattress, and the blue covers came unevenly up to her waist, probably from tossing and turning. Her eyes were gently closed, and her soft lashes showed no sign of make-up.  
'Imagine what she would look like WITH make-up. Oh, but she doesn't need it.' He thought dreamily. Starfire stirred, and interrupted his thoughts. He bent over her slowly, and looked at her half opened eyes. She murmured something and then she grabbed NightWing collar and dragged him beside herself on the bed. His face was red as a tomato. 'Was she really going to-' his thoughts were interrupted by Starfire murmuring, this time much more clearly, "Come to bed, NightWing. You are tired, yes?"  
He nodded and flipped over on his side, his back facing Star, and she did the same. NightWing closed his eyes, but the light touch of the alien girl's arm wrapping around him caught him off-guard. She snuggled her face into Nightwing's spandex uniform. His face turned a shade if red and he uncomfortably stayed in his original position so he wouldn't wake Star. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, with the smell of sweet coconut and Starfire caressing his nose and dancing along his face as he drifted off to a sound sleep.

The gental shine of sunlight came through his bedroom window and woke the hero with a start. He looked around and noticed Starfire was nowhere to be found. He heard a stretch and the fire alarm went off.  
He sighed. "There she goes again. Trying to cook me some huge Tameranian feast." He chucked to himself and looked down at himself. He was in his PJ's. Weird...  
'Did Star realize that I still had my suit on and changed me in the middle of the night?' He thought. He shrugged the thought off and looked in the mirror. His face lit up to a dark red color. 'She just HAD to braid my hair too, didn't she?' His hair was braided into two pigtails and had pink rubber bands with bows on them to tie off the look. He also had a silver sparkly headband on. 'Oh Star.' He sighed to himself.

DON'T WORRY THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY!  
Because we all know that Nightwing's hair is as long as girl's hair. And it looks so silky... Lol JK.  
Thanks for reading! Here is the link for Part or Book or Chapter or whatever you want to call it:

Chapter or Part or Book 2

Robin decided to do something special for Starfire. After the "braiding incident" he decided to cut his hair short and spiky just like old times.'All this for Star? Yep. Totally worth it.' He thought without a hint of sarcasticness in his voice.  
( I guess when you think, you hear your voice so... Yeah. )  
He finished off his hair by gelling it into the usual Robin spikes. He threw on some red string sweat-pants and a black shirt with a green and yellow "R" on it, and headed down to the sorce of the second fire alarm. He expected the room to have pancake batter dripping off the ceiling and scrambled eggs crawling across the tile floor, while Star was burning some kind of Tameranian food and on fire, but to his surprise everything was prim and proper, not a dish out if place, and a bundle of roses bound by a purple ribbon with a large bow were resting in a simple clear vase in the middle of the table. White plates and silver silverware completed the organized and tidy look, and a white table cloth polished everything up nicely. Starfire swung her head around to meet NightWing. She had a cute little chef's hat on with an apron and a pan full of black, charred pancakes.  
She did everything else right, because a bowl of perfectly cooked scrambled eggs and a plate of bacon sat on the table, with a small saucer of syrup. Starfire finally spoke, " I have done everything right, yes? But I require assistance with the 'pan of cakes'." She said with a slightly childlike look in her face. The kind of look a child gives you when you walk into a room covered in some sticky substance, and the child looks at you with insolent eyes. NightWing gave a chuckle and strolled over to Star and helped her cook pancakes with the remaining pancake batter.  
"You did all this for me?" NightWing said as he politely put his napkin on his lap.  
"Yes, my little Robin." Starfire said.  
He giggled like a little kid, which only made Starfire laugh. After about 10 minutes of strait laughing ( not really :P ), they both dug into their breakfast. "This is really good, Star. Your cooking skills have improved." NightWing said.  
Starfire beamed. She was so happy she could, A, spend time with Robin/NightWing, and B, get a compliment on her food she made.  
After their meal, NightWing got a call on his computer. He frowned and went to go see who it was. "The Joker..." He murmured to himself, but loud enough for Star to hear. Star decided to keep her mouth shut, and ask questions later. NightWing finally spoke, "Hey Star. You wanna help me out on this one?" Star nodded and smiled. Then, Star pointed a finger at NightWing and said, "You might want to change into your normal attire." He blushed. "Right." And he headed off to his room.

DON'T WORRY! JOKER SCENE IS VERY SHORT!

Chapter or Part or Book 3

A couple of minutes later, NightWing flew down the stairs. He was wearing his usual black spandex suit with a blue bird printed on the chest. His hair was still spiked up in the classic Robin spikes. ( sense he cut it, remember? ) The two of them headed off to the crime scene on foot ( Starfire flied ) and saw the Joker steeling from some innocent old lady.( This is the part where I tell the readers there will not be any big plans from The Joker. This is a fluff story, remember? ) "Well if it isn't little bird boy?" The Joker laughed.  
( Sad fact of the day. I have not watched a single Batman show or cartoon or read any Batman books or comics. I'm just guessing about the Joker's personally. SORRY BATMAN FANS! )  
"Starfire, GO!" NightWing commanded. Starfire flew at The Joker in her usual battle cry/scream. She fired rapid Starbolts at the Joker. He dodged them by running around like a marcher in a marching band, with knees up high and arms swinging. NightWing came at him with his short piece of pipe ( what IS his weapon called? Not his staff, but the small pipe like thing... ENOUGH SIDE COMMENTS! o ) and struck The Joker's gut, he clutched his stomach and fell to the ground, with his weapons falling to the ground. Starfire landed neatly beside NightWing as the police took the Joker away. After the two watched the cop van speed off into the horizon, NightWing finally broke the silence by saying, "Nice work, Star!" Starfire smiled and pulled him into a large, bone-crushing hug. "You also did what they call 'kicking the butt'" Starfire said, and NightWing chuckled. "Lets head back." And the two of them walked back hand-in-hand to NightWing's headquarters.

It was about 1:00 in the morning when the movie stopped. After NightWing and Starfire got home from their quick battle with The Joker, they decided to curl up on the couch and watch a movie. Starfire yawned as the credits of Star Wars rolled across the screen. Starfire was curled up and practically on top NightWing. Her arms were around his neck, and his were around her waist. Starfire looked up into Nightwing's mask and he looked down at her eyes too. "Your so beautiful." He said, but he realized he didn't keep in his head. There was no going back now. He blushed and brushed a small lock of fiery red hair off Starfire's face and tucked it behind her ear. All Star did was close her eyes and sigh. All the thought of the Titans spilling up and a horrid villan by the name of Warp on the loose completely left her mind as she cuddled further up against NightWing. Her head rested near his collar bone, and she stared out the window at the winter wonderland outside as NightWing rubbed her back. And they both feel asleep with the soft sound if each other's breath keeping them sound.

In the morning, Starfire woke up laying on the couch with a fluffy white pillow and an old, brown, sack-like blanket across her. 'No sign of NightWing.' She thought. Then, she say a small red box laying on the coffee table next to her. She opened it, and a small note was inside.

'Dear Starfire,

I left to go get some groceries. I'm going to make you a big brunch when I get back.

I love you. Be back shorty!  
From,  
Your little Robin.'

Starfire found it interesting that he signed off like that. 'Did he want to be called Robin now? Well, he did cut his hair and start wearing his old uniform...' Starfire thought. While she was on the topic of uniforms, she remembered she had been wearing the same uniform for three days now. Not to mention she started to smell musty. She decided to take a shower.  
'Surely Robin wouldn't mind.' Starfire thought, and headed upstairs to take a hot shower.

When NightWing, or should I say Robin, got home ( wearing his old uniform like Starfire said ), he entered the living room to see if Starfire was still asleep. He saw the blanket clumsily thrown on the floor, and the red box was wide open with the note resting peacefully on the coffee table. He smiled. Then he heard the electronic door swish open, and the sound if a girl humming a tune filled the room. Robin looked over his shoulder and saw Star, wrapped up in one of his black towels. She yelped and flew out if the room. Robin's face turned a deep red. She was not only emotionally attracting, but she looked physically too. He brushed the image of Starfire's legs out of his head. 'Pervert.' He thought to himself. Then Starfire returned wearing her same old uniform, bright, fresh, and clean, and the feint smell of coconuts lingered in the room. Robin bought the same brand of soap his Mom did. The coconut scent she had loved so dearly reminded Robin if her. Apparently, Starfire had found it. The scent made her irresistible to him. He craved to go over to her and kiss and snuggle her all over as the fresh smell of coconut comforted him and reminded him that there is someone out there that loved him for who he is. Starfire's voice broke his daydream. "I am sorry Robin. I did not know you were home yet." Starfire said with a slight blush as she flew over to him. Robin started unpacking the groceries. He loved the way she would say Robin. It warmed his insides up and he felt like he was getting a warm embrace from the one he loved so dearly. "It's ok, Star. I'm glad you found your way to the shower. I was afraid you were going to get lost." He said with a grin plastered on his face. Robin's 'nest' was almost as big as Wayne Manor. Starfire giggled. She came behind him and wrapped her arms around his stomach, and placed her chin on his shoulder. She felt him tighten up, so she began to massage his shoulders.

Robin felt her warm fingers start to dig into his extremely sore muscles. His hormones were going off like crazy, but all he could do was stand there and let her work her magic. He slowly made his way to the couch, were he laid down on his stomach as Star rubbed and massaged all the right places. He sighed. He loved this. Star seemed to be enjoying seeing Robin relaxed for once, and had her eyes half closed. Somehow the day had flown by and it was approaching 7:00 at night. Star finally stopped when she realized Robin was murmuring something. "...Starfire...Star...Star...Ilove you...Star...stay with me forever..."  
These words he mumbled brought a smile to her face. Robin had now rolled over on his back. Starfire didn't want to wake him, especially when he was having a good dream for once instead of a nightmare.  
( example, dreams about Slade, Batmman, The Joker, his parents death, or even the death of the Titans ) Starfire went to his room to look for a pillow and a blanket, and when she finally found one, she started to head for the door but she saw Robin standing in the doorway. He walked over to Star and whispered, "Thanks for the massage, Star." She smiled with delight. Then Robin spoke in a husky tone, "Now it's my turn." Star started to giggle even harder as they both fell on the bed, hand-in-hand. Starfire was on her back and Robin massaged her shoulders. She instantly grew drowsy. Her eyes were barley open. The next thing she saw was Robin kissing her forehead and whispering, "I love you." Then she murmured back, "I love you too, Robin." Then drowsiness hit her hard, and the world became black and fuzzy.

In the morning, Starfire awoke with the strong arms of a certain Boy Wonder wrapped around her. His head was buried in her chest. 'He seems so childlike.' She thought 'No wonder why he is called the BOY wonder. Even as a young adult he still acts young. Silly boy'. Then, she heard Robin moan and look up at her emerald green eyes. His head was being cushioned by something. His arms were still wrapped around her, and he then realized were his face rested and rolled on his back, face almost as red as Starfire's hair. "Good morning!" She said. Robin looked and her and said, "Morning Star. Sleep well?" "Indeed." They both looked into each other's eyes for a bit. Robin was staring at her with a dreamy look on his face. Star giggled. "What?" Star continued to giggle and then said, "Am I really that, what you earthling's call, 'attractive'?" Robin immediately stopped dreaming in La-La land and looked at Star. He chucked and said quietly ( with a voice crack ) "...yeah."  
Starfire shot out of bed and twirled around the room laughing and giggling with glee. She flew around and did flips in the air, and Robin sat up, watching the Tamaranian  
( did I spell that wrong? ) Princess.  
Starfire's giggles of excitement dialed down and she landed gently on the carpeted floors. She looked at the bed and noticed Robin was not there. "Robi-" Robin snuck up behind her and hugged her before she could finish. She squealed and Robin kissed her cheek. Starfire broke from his grip, and stood in the doorway. "Are you teasing me?" He asked and slowly walked toward Starfire. She giggled and flew down the hallway, with Robin chasing after her. The game finally stopped when Robin got a call on his communicator. "Robin speaking." He said stopping dead in the hallway.

Starfire wondered why the Boy Wonder was no longer chasing her and went to go find him. She founded him talking on the phone.

"Robin speaking." He said. "Oh, so you go by Robin now?" the voice said. "Hey Speedy!"  
( Before you come to the conclusion that Speedy is going to hook up with Star and Robin gets jealous, let me just tell you it's just a phone call... With a little jealousy. Its only hinted, and there will be no big Speedy part, don't worry )  
"So, what up with you Boy Wonder? Besides changing your name and look." Speedy said. Robin rolled his eyes. "Nothing really, besides-" "Robin, who is on the phone of cellular?" Starfire interrupted. "Who's that Rob... Wait, is that...  
S-Starfire? Let me talk to her!" Speedy shouted. "Starfire snatched the phone. "Why hello Speedy!" Starfire said. "Hey, gorgeous." Starfire sensed that Speedy was flirting ( and Robin was steaming with anger ) ,and Starfire didn't want Robin to seal himself off in his room, so she decided to do 'the pranking'.  
"Hey Speedy! I slept with Robin! It was most glorious indeed!" Robin's face turned extremely pale and his jaw dropped, Speedy threw up in his mouth a little, and Starfire just giggled and hung up saying, "Good bye!" Speedy just stood there with the phone in his hand for about ten minutes. Then, he dropped the phone on the ground.

Robin stared at Starfire for awhile and finally said, barley audible," W-Why did you say that...?" He was shocked that she had a bad side. She had a bad side? And how did she know that statement meant... that?! They didn't even do it yet! And how did she know Speedy was jealous of Robin?!  
Starfire finally said, " I knew Speedy was doing 'the flirting' and I used that phrase to tell him we were much more than friends." Robin was speechless. "Plus, I don't like you when your jealous of me. It makes you angry." Robin's mind was blank. He finally said, " Do you know what that phrase means?" Starfire started walking into the kitchen, swinging her hips slightly. She stopped in the doorway, looked at Robin, and said, "I'm not as innocent as you think." And she walked away.

Robin had to stay away from Star for a little bit until he controlled his emotions ( and hormones ), so he went to his room and did paperwork. You know, the usual obsess-over-Slade-or-the-Joker-until-you-pass-out- or-die stuff. A few hours later, he heard a knock on his door. "Come in." He grumbled, not even thinking of Starfire. "Hello Robin." Starfire said in her usual innocent tone. "Hey." He said without looking up from his paperwork. "I have revived the 'mail from the man' and there is a festivity I am willing to attend. It is called a 'ball'." Robin froze. A ball? This was the perfect opportunity to take Starfire to a dance! I mean, why not? It's not like they're going to a club.' Just a ball.' He thought. He finally spoke and said, "Sure! Lets go to the ball. When is it?" Starfire responded, "Tonight at 9:45 'P to the M.'" Robin laughed at Starfire's English. Starfire pouted and Robin stood up from his chair and put a hand on her shoulder. After a few moments of staring, Robin broke the silence by saying, "Do you have something to wear?" Starfire gasped. "No, I do not. Should I travel to 'the mall of shopping' to find one?" She asked Robin. Robin dug in his wallet and pulled out his credit card. He handed it to her and said, "Knock yourself out." Starfire snatched the credit card, squealed with joy, and flew out the door. He turned around and headed back to his seat when he felt a gust if air behind him, and kiss on his cheek, a giggle, and another gust if air and the sound if the bedroom door closing behind him. He touched his cheek, smiled, and continued on his work.

Starfire had journeyed to the mall. It was strange because the windows were smashed ( Remember, this is the future were it looked like the world ended ) but the inside was perfectly clean. She flew inside, and everything looked grey and dull. There were no people or cashiers at the stores. Just un-touched cloths and signs in every window saying  
"Help wanted" and another sign next to it saying "Going out of business. 100% off." Starfire shuddered and eventually made her way to the dress store ( or what was ). Starfire searched. Everything was either an off-white color, black, tan, or the most common color, grey. She grabbed a bleach-white dress that she found in the back. It was strapless, and was a wedding dress. It was full of fake silver gems at the very top if the dress and it slowly thinned out to no gems the farther the dress went down. "I can dye this." Starfire thought. She flew to the cashier desk, which had a tick layer of dust on it, but also recent fingerprints. She swiped the credit card and typed in $600.00 and pushed pay. ( I know it doesn't work like that but what else was I supposed to do. It's the future... that's my excuse ) Starfire felt better paying for at least some of the dress. It felt wrong and weird to grab an $8,000 dress and just leave without paying. After her donation, Starfire flew to the hobby store ( also at the mall ) and grabbed some purple die. Most if the bottled were smashed or their caps have been smashed and the contents of the dye lied all over the ground. It was like some had taken a pound of skittles, threw them on the floor on a hundred degree day, and came back a year later. After staring at this mass display of color, she grabbed a nice dark shade if purple, resembling her uniform's color but it was dark purple with a hint of navy blue in it.  
( If you are a MLP fan, it was the color if Rarity's mane. If not, then suck it up and go on Google Images and type in MLP Rarity and look at the color of her mane. Please? ) Then after finding the color, she flew out of the store ( this time she did NOT pay because it was only a buck ) and she flew to the fountain. Some water still remained in there, and it was quite clean. She poured the purple die in there and then dunked her dress in the water. She waited for a good hour and then pulled out her creation. It was perfect. She giggle and clapped her hands together. Then she grabbed the dress and flew to NightWing's headquarters. When she landed, she realized the dress dried in the wind on the flight home. She wanted it to be a surprise for Robin, so she hid it in a closet and buried it underneath some of Robin's NightWing uniforms. Then, she stopped in to Robin's room, she laid on his bed ( because I realized she had been staying with Robin for the past few days ) and talked with him while Robin continued working on his paperwork.

Star announced she had to go do something, and Robin nodded. She flew out his bedroom door and went to one of the bathrooms and got dressed in her gown. She had a pair of thin purple heels and long, white gloves. She wore a white pearl neck less too. She put her hair up in a bun, with the curls wrapped around it gently, representing a sunflower-like shape. The two pieces that hung by her ears were untucked from the bun. She looked stunning. No, not stunning; gorgeous. No, no; beautiful. She was the most stunning, amazing, gorgeous, beautiful... You get the point. She headed off the Robin's room and knocked on the door. He mumbled, "Come in." And Star waltzes in the room. The soft sound of her heels made Robin turn, and boy, he turned and looked at the most beautiful thing ( probably ) on the planet. His hands became clammy, his face turned red, he became in uncomfortable in his seat and has the urge to go run laps. "What? Is this pleasing? Oh, please tell me I didn't buy the right attire for this event!" He managed to choke out, "N-no you l-look stunning and gorgeous and beautiful- I mean, lovely- I mean, great-" He kept going as Starfire slowly walked closer. He stopped rambling as soon as Starfire whispered in his ear, " You should get dressed, too." A shiver went up his  
spine. He nodded, and grabbed a tux out of his closet and ran to the bathroom to put it on. As soon as he was done, he held out his hand to Starfire and said, "Ready to go?"

Starfire and Robin ended up walking to the ball. It so happened to be at Wayne interprises. As the two walked in, they saw Alfred. "Good evening Master Richard." He said. Robin nodded at him and walked Starfire into the ballroom. Everyone was wearing either off-white, black, tan, or grey... Everyone except Star. The moment she walked in, all eyes were on her. Her purple dress brightened to mood, and her beautiful auburn hair made her dress glow brighter. Her eyes made everyone stop breathing, and even the musicians had stopped. Robin started to feel weird with all these people staring at Star. So he led her on the ballroom floor. Everyone resumed. Elegant music began to play, and Starfire just stood. "What's wrong?" Robin asked. "I do not know how the do the 'dance of the ball'." Robin smiled and said, "I'll teach you." Starfire giggled. "I would like that very much. Thank you Robin." Several heads turned as they heard the name Robin. "Please, call me Richard for the night. That IS my real name after all." He gave one of his signature smiles. Robin, or should I say Richard, ( Or Dick. Whatever floats your boat ) took Starfire's hand and they danced the night away.

Chapter or Book or Part 4

After the ball, they walked home hand-in-hand.

-Flashback from the ball-  
"You learn fast, Star." Robin said as they both danced around the room. They were moving at a quick pace, gliding across the ballroom floor. Starfire's dress fanned out as she danced. The music started to dial down to slow and almost depressing. Starfire suddenly put her head on Richard's chest. He blushed a shade of red and then he danced slower. Star gave a sigh of pure happiness. Richard just smiled and closed his eyes. "Richard." A cold, dark voice interrupted the moment. Starfire pulled away and Richard looked at the man. "Hello Bruce." he said coldly. "Can I talk to you for a second?...Alone." Bruce added rudely as he stared at Starfire. Starfire frowned and walked away to one of the many tables set around the room. Richard was furious. "What do you want? You got me alone." He spat. Bruce finally spoke, braking the silence. "...Nevermind..." He walked away and murmered, "You've become soft..."  
Richard was furious. He walked right up to Bruce and grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him to his face. "WHAT did you say?!" Richard said through his teeth. First, he was rude to Starfire. No one could ever do that again. EVER. Then he called him weak?! Bruce pulled himself out of Richards grasp. He started to walk away and he added, "You HAVE become weak." Richard was thinking of beating up the old man, but he realized violence wasn't the answer. He took a deep breath and walked away to go find Starfire. She was nowhere to be found! Then, he heard a soft weeping on the patio. He walked out there and slowly opened the sliding glass doors. Sure enough, Star was leaning over the edge of the balcony, softly weeping, as tears fell off the patio on to the ground below. "What's wrong?" He said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Star turned her head slowly. She was gorgeous. She only shed a few tears, and her make-up started to run. Her eyes were not red and puffy, but just moist from crying. Everything she did was beautiful. She wiped a tear from her face and said," That man was quite rude to you. I could not bear to see you being manipulated like that." Richard was touched. She was all worked up for...him? The guy that would lock himself up in his room and work for hours and hours, and shunned all his friends and the love of his life. Richard shed a tear out of of mask ( he wears that thing 27/7... literally ) and gave Star a huge embrace. They held each other for a while until Starfire pulled away. She tripped on her heals, let out her signature 'eep' and pulled Richard with her. They laid on the ground, side by side, and laughed. Starfire looked up at the stars in the sky. They were beautiful. They twinkled and sparkled. "If you want to see the stars better, I have a place we can go were there is no light pollution." Robin said. They both stood up and walked to Robin's headquarters.  
-End Flashback-

They didn't bother getting changed, but they did grab the R-Cycle which was being stored away for a long time under a white sheet and headed off.

They arrived at a plain, grassy field full of flowers. The only place that seemed like it hasn't changed. The moon shown through the night, and the stars glowed as bright as they could get. Slight swirls were even seen throughout the sky. It looked like they were looking at part of the Milky Way. All the stars twinkled and shown brighter than possibly imaginable. Some where even different colors, such as orange, pink, blue, even green. They both lied down on ground, and Starfire pointed out which stars were planets and which were not. She even explained galaxies and other realms and worlds to Robin. He just loved hearing her talk. He wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying, so he just nodded his head as Starfire explained the universe to him ( literally ). He stared at her eyes. So bright and the stars reflected off them. Her eyes looked like pools of green emeralds. He watched her lips move to form the words perfectly. Occasionally they would twitch as she tried to explain more complicated topics, such as how planets were made. Robin stared for what seemed like hours, eyes half closed, until Starfire looked at him and said, "Robin, were you even listening?" He giggled. "Sorry Star." Starfire socked his arm softly and said, "You really are the BOY wonder." Robin was shocked at her sudden humor. He turned to her and said playfully, " What's that supposed to mean?!" Starfire giggled. Then she stated, "You can be a real child some times." He laughed, and so did Star. Finally, when they laughing stopped, Robin said, "Oh yeah?" He threw himself on Starfire and started kissing her on the lips repetitively. They tumbled around and rolled down the grassy hill. When they finally stopped, Robin was pinning Starfire on the ground. Robin gave a sheepish grin and Starfire got up, brushed the dirt and dust her dress, and said, " Don't get any ideas..." Robin laughed and Starfire tried to keep a poker face, but a small smile escaped. She began giggling. Robin sat up and looked around. "Um...Star?" Starfire turned toward him. "Yes?" There was a brief moment of silence. Then Robin finally said, "Where are we?" They both started laughing and then Starfire picked up Robin and flew to the R-Cycle.

At headquarters, Starfire threw on a nightgown she bought at the mall. It was a dark blue and had thick white lace around the edges. It resembled a ball gown, but not as poofy, and it had cupped sleeves ( the sleeves that look like bells ). She threw her hair in two loose braids. She tied them off with a green ribbon that was the same green color as her eyes. The night gown was a few sizes too big for her, so part of her shoulder was showing ( poor Robin ). She walked into Robin's room and put a hand of his shoulder. He turned around to the beautiful princess. His mouth became dry, his hands became clammy, and he could feel himself shift uncomfortably in his seat. "I came to say the goodnight." Starfire said. She turned around as head for the couch but Robin grabbed her shoulder ( the one that was exposed ) and said, " Maybe you can stay in here for awile." Star smiled. "Indeed! I can help you with your work!" He gave her a smile and gave her a stack of newspaper articles. He handed her a red sharpie. " Circle anything that looks suspicious. " Starfire did as she was told. It had been hours and finally Robin desired to check on Star. He turned around to find her fast asleep with a red sharpie in her hand. She breathed deeply, an the smell of coconuts returned. Robin enjoyed watching her sleep so innocently. It was like watching a kitten play with a ball of yarn. He smiled, picked her up bridle style while being careful not to wake her, and set her down on his bed. He decided he was tired as well so he crawled under the covers with her. He turned so his back was facing Star and started to drift to sleep, but felt a pair if arms being wrapped around him. She tensed up, and Starfire kissed his back. His eyes were now wide open. Star murmured something in her sleep. Then Robin and Starfire went to sleep. Robi woke up and went to go use the bathroom. He pried Star of him and tip-toed to the bathroom. While Robin washed his hands, he heard murmuring. Then it started turning more distressed and he heard Starfire scream "ROBIN!"

-Starfire's dream-  
"Silly girl!" Warp said and shot a huge blast at Starfire. She fell into the snow. Warp aimed at Starfire and said "Goodbye pretty girl." Then, a figure swooped by and kicked Warp before he could shot Star. It was Robin. "Robin!" Starfire said and hugged him tightly. Then, Robin got a huge pain in his back. He collapsed into Starfire's arms, and Warp had a gun in his hand. "If I can't kill you, I'll just kill your friend!" Warp said a flew away on his jet pack. "Starfire..." Robin murmered. She started to weep. Starfire put Robin down in the snow and started to cry. "Robin, you must be strong. I must get you back to headquarters. I-" Robin gave Starfire an embrace with the last energy he had. "Star... I just wanted to say... I... I..." Starfire cut him off by whispering in his ear, "I already know. I love you to." Robin suddenly became limp and he fell into the snow. "ROBIN!" She started crying hysterically.  
-End of dream-

"ROBIN!" She awoke screaming his name. He ran into in room and flipped over the bed. He landed next to Star and hugged her tight. Star was sitting on her legs and looking at her lap, as her tears hit her night gown. He stroked her hair with one hand and rubbed her back with the other. He give small kisses on her cheek and said in between kisses, "It's ok Star. I'm right here. It's ok." Starfire continued to cry and Robin continued comforting her. After a few minutes, she finally stopped weeping. Robin pulled away and put his hands on her shoulders and looked her directly in her eyes. "Star... What happened?" She looked at him with big, pleading eyes, and said, " I had the 'mare if the night'. You..." She trailed off and looked at her lap. Robin used his hand to gently lift her chin. Starfire continued, "...you...died." That cold, horrible word. Robin kisses her o the lips gently. He used his hands and gently cupped her face. He finally said, "Star... It's ok. It will never come to that. I will always be here for you." And with that, he brushed his lips against Star's and that eventually developed into a light kiss. The kiss depended as Star threw her arms on Robin's neck. Robin just kept half-hugging Star until both of them realized it was 4:56 in the morning. Star lied her head in Robin's lap and Robin just kept running his fingers through her hair. He propped himself up with tons of pillows and Starfire slept well with multiple dreams about Robin. Robin eventually dozed off.

In the morning, Robin opened his eyes to find his laying on his back with Star laying between his legs. Her head rested on his stomach. Robin was weirded out by this position, but he didn't want to move and wake Star up. Just then, he heard some mumbling and Starfire woke up. He brushed her check with his hand. "Good morning." He said. Star yawned adorably. "Good morning to you as well." There was a brief moment of silence. Then Robin started to get up, and Star got the message and started to get up as well. Starfire waltzed out of the room and starting twirling and dancing around the room remembering what happened last night, and the thousand of kisses Robin gave her. Robin, barley awake, stared at the girl. It seemed like the world was moving in slow motion. Starfire's night gown fanned out, and a look of pure happiness and joy was plastered on her face. Robin smiled and got up out of the bed. He stood there and watch the princess twirl around a giggle with joy. The entire idea that the world practically ended slipped their minds. RING! Starfire stopped dancing, and Robin ran into the main room, Starfire not far behind. Robin's communicator was going off like crazy. He answered it, and a face he will always remember came up on the screen. "Long time no see." Cyborg said.

!DUN DUN DUN!  
Is it time for Starfire to go home? Find out! Keep reading!

Chapter or Book or Part 5

"Long time no see." Cyborg said. "Cyborg?" Robin said. "Yeah bird boy. It's me. Hey, did you find Star-" Starfire came running into the room and looked at Cyborg. "Why hello friend Cyborg!" Starfire said. "Good to see you in one piece, Star." Cyborg said. Robin and Starfire stared at the screen as Cyborg said, "Star. You've been gone too long from your world. The balance in the universe is shifting. You need to go home." Those words stung both Robin and Starfire harder than a swarm of wasps. "I guess... Thanks Cyborg. Meet you at he museum at 8:00 tonight." Then Robin clicked the communicator off. The two of them stared at each other for a long time. Starfire started moving in to get a kiss, but Robin turned his head and said, "Come on. Lets pack up your stuff." And he stalked out of the room. Starfire looked down at her bare feet. She nodded slowly and headed after Robin.

It was 8:00 at night. Robin and Starfire sat on the hard, concrete floor of the museum. Star just stared down at her lap, and Robin did the same, occationally looking at Star. Star finally broke the silence by saying, " I shall miss you NightWing. If only the old Robin would act the way you did..." NightWing ( now its back to NightWing so you know which person their talking about- NightWing being the future Robin and Robin is the one in Starfire's time ) NightWing put a hand on Starfire's shoulder. "Please Star. I want this to continue. Please convince the past me that he does, in fact, love you. I will sometimes act like the boy blunder, but please keep talking to me. Please keep visiting me when I'm working. Please keep coming to me when you have a nightmare. Please...just..." NightWing stopped as Starfire bring him into a passionate kiss. Star was practically on top of him at this point. "Ahem." A voice interrupted. The both pulled away to see Warp staring at them. "Tick tock. Tick tock. If you didn't get home soon the balance if the universe will be disrupted, and you can say goodbye to your precious friend." They both got up and started attacking Warp. They were starting to loose but just then, a giant cannon was fired at Warp and he flew back into the museum wall. "Boo-ya." They heard a voice say. "Cyborg! You are repaired!" Starfire said and hugged him. "It's good to see you, Star. I brought some friends. He pointed to Beastboy and Raven. Starfire squealed in joy, but the sound of Warp picking himself up and charging at NightWing broke the reunion. They all started attacking Warp, until part of his suit feel off. The piece needed to get Star home. Cyborg picked it up and attached it to his arm. He shot a portal open. "Starfire, Go!" Cyborg shouted. Starfire flew up to the portal. She stopped, and looked at NightWing. She mouthed 'I love you' and flew into the portal.

-At the Titans Tower-

"Search everywhere! She had to be around here somewhere!" Robin screamed. "Dude, there are no traces of Starfire anywhere!" Cyborg yelled. "Ugh! Look harder!" Robin yelled back. "Dude, all you're doing is pacing around the too yelling at people. You're not exactly helping." Beastboy snapped. The yelling continued until Robin shouted "IM GOING TO MY ROOM!" She stormed off toward his bedroom. He heard Raven shout, "Yes Robin. Running away from your problems and yelling at people will defiantly bring Starfire back!" Robin slammed his bedroom door closed and punched the wall. Blood trickled off his hand. He kept punching until his hand was soaked with blood. Then he flipped down gave first on his bad and started to cry and scream. "Why did you have to leave me Star!" He yelled. "WHY!" He yelled in to his pillow. His voice was very husky from crying.

-With Starfire-

Starfire journeyed through the portal, and the only think she could see was the scene the titans was making at the tower. It was torturing her seeing him and his friends, and knowing she couldn't do anything until her journey through the portal was done.

-Back with Robin-

He stopped sobbing, but now he was just screaming into his pillow. All of a sudden, he heard a weird almost twinkling sound, and something heavy falling next to his bed on the floor. A loud grunt sound was made. He finally looked up, and he saw Starfire brushing off her nightgown. Her right shoulder was still showing, and her loose braids were still there. The green bows seemed untouched, and she slowly opened her eyes to meet the flabbergasted Boy Wonder. "...Star?" He managed to choke out.  
Starfire slowly walked over to him and put a hand on his cheek. "Robin. I am here. Do not fret." Robin flung himself in Starfir wins big embrace, and starting to cry. "Oh Star. I missed you so much! You have no idea how long one been-" Starfire interrupted him. "Robin. Stop talking." And she pulled him into biggest, most passionate kiss she could give, which for Robin was enough toads him think they were going to take the next step that night ( don't worry. They won't. I mean, they're only like 18. Plus, Im still an innocent author, and I want to keep it that way ) Robin climbed into bed and patted the space next to him. Starfire gave a warm smile and crawled under the covers with him. She put her head on his chest, and that when he realized the only thing he was wearing was his mask and a long pair of red sweat pants. And as the two teens drifted off to sleep, and NightWing crawled into the bed with his beautiful, auburn haired wife.

End

I hope you understand the ending. If you don't then let me explain. Basically ( if you understand then skip this part ) Starfire returned to her own time, and romance blossoms between the two teens. In the future, because Robin and Star hooked up, NightWing is now married to Starfire. Yep.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed the endless fluff, no plot, slight humor, and kinda cliff-hanger. PLEASE R&R or rate and review for short. Also, I tried in keep the characters as in character as I could. At some parts, they were forced to be OOC ( out of character ) but still. Also, I'm sorry if there are any confusing parts or incorrect spelling. The spell check I have is really weird so it sometimes replaces words with the total opposite word or just a goofy word. For example, it said that Robin is not a name but Tobin is. Yeah. I know.

Anyway, thanks for reading, please NO HARSH FLAMES ( example: "your story sucks" is a no-no, but stuff like "don't really like the ending" or "don't like all the side comments" is ok ). This is my only my third story ( ill stop using that excuse when im at about five stories ) and by second RobStar. THANKS AGAIN FOR READING! 


End file.
